La Mort a un visage de Poupée
by Traffy. D
Summary: OS. Le cœur de Marco joue au funambule au bord du gouffre et la Mort attend son prochain repas. Mais pourquoi elle semble s'ennuyer ainsi ? Pourquoi elle le regarde comme si c'était son petit cœur à elle qui battait contre le vide ?
_Salut !_

 _Je sais que je vous dois le quatrième chapitre mais ces derniers temps je n'avais ni le cœur ni l'envie à ça, je n'avais plus aucune inspiration, plus envie d'écrire et je déprimai tout seul… mais une revieuw sortie de nulle part, une revieuw qui m'a rendu et le sourire et l'envie d'écrire. Toutes le autres était aussi très gentilles mais celle-ci, maintenant, m'a remonté le moral. Merci, milles fois mercis à toi, Little Pengoo. Si tu veux que je peux même t'écrire un OS ( pairing, rating, tout ce que tu veux en cadeau. On est dans le virtuel – pas autant que dans SAO évidemment mais quand même – et je ne peux rien t'offrir de matériel._

 _Alors j'ai repêché dans mes vieux dossiers un One-Shot solitaire avec un nom random et je lui ai donné une seconde jeunesse._

 _Alors voici :_

 **La mort a un visage de poupée**

La mort a un visage de poupée. C'est ce que pensait Marco alors que la plante de ces pieds se tenaient au-dessus du vide. Il était dos à l'océan. Il songea que la mer allait avaler son âme. Mais comme il était un phénix, et s'il se fiait aux anciennes légendes, il n'était qu'un homme qui souhaita touchait le soleil que les Dieux changèrent en oiseau immortel pour le punir de sa bravade. Est-ce que les immortels possédaient une âme ? Ce serait logique, une âme est de nature immortelle alors dans un corps qui le serait aussi, cette combinaison des deux aurait dû créer l'être parfait.

Aaah, si ce raisonnement marchait il ne serait pas là.

Son cœur au bord du vide. Il se sentait un peu trouble, un peu flou. Un peu cassé. Comme une poupée.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux autrefois dorés – et maintenant d'un blond terne, semblable à la vieille paille avec laquelle on nourrissait les anciennes pouliches aquatiques d'Enies Lobbies, ses longs doigts s'étonnant de la rigidité de certaines mèches. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il n'avait pas vu une brosse depuis des semaines alors une douche… la jungle sauvage de cette île de Calm Belt n'offrait pas vraiment la possibilité de toilette. Il avait bien repéré une petite source qui se changeait en lagon à de la mer mais elle était trop loin de sa '' couche de repos '' pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre l'approche sans en subir des dommages internes trop grand. Il se tenait sale. Si sale. Et triste. Si triste.

Ses vêtements, abîmés par le sel et tachés d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, volaient au grès du vent sur son corps maigre. De sa belle chemise noire, il ne restait qu'un long morceau de tissu sombre enrubanné autours de son bras, lui servant de bandage. Quant à son pantalon, il était percé de part et d'autres, ses lambeaux pendaient sur ses longues – immenses - jambes.

Ses ailes – un temps, si belles qu'elles avaient envoûté dans leur démoniaque entrave les plus belles créatures - pendaient misérablement dans son dos, trouées, coincé qu'il était dans sa forme à demis transformée.

Du sang coulait doucement le long de sa jambe, traçant une lignée d'hémoglobine partant de sa hanche pour se terminait en petite flaque à coté de son pied nu. Sa blessure s'était rouverte lorsqu'il s'était faufilé à travers la végétation tout à l'heure. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du trou qu'il avait à présent dans le cœur.

Il avait tout bandé quelques jours auparavant mais les chairs avaient été mises à rudes épreuves et malheureusement pour lui, tiraillées toujours. Les chaires s'étaient ressoudées avant que les éclats marins n'aient été retirés de ses flancs et des heures durant, il avait subi les ravages du Kairozuki. Sa force herculéenne avait disparu au profit d'une migraine affreuse et d'une faiblesse paralysante.

Il avait dû se briser les os lui-même, déchirait ses hanches au couteau, extraire les corps étrangers à main nu afin son corps puisse se régénérer correctement et rapidement. Il en avait évité l'infection de justesse mais avait été malade deux jours durant – une fièvre de cheval le terrassait. Il sentait que ça se refermait mais plus lentement que d'habitude, le Kairozuki qu'il avait dans le corps empêchant une guérison rapide. Ça lui faisait mal. Il y avait bien longtemps qui n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur physique. Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Rien ne l'était plus vraiment après tout.

Il y avait du vent, et les herbes folles – se mêlaient achillées, alchémilles et autres plantes solitaires -, s'agitaient autour de lui. Ça lui rappelait un temps, où il passait des jours étalait entre les jonquilles, dans des champs de la taille d'une île. Il s'était laissé mourir doucement parmi les fleurs, ces longs doigts caressant les corolles dorées et rêvassait en auréole blondes.

Il pourrait recommencer. Attendre sans un mot la Mort. Qu'elle se présente comme à présent et qu'elle l'emporte dans ses bras d'enfant.

Mais elle n'était pas venue. Des jours étaient passés sans d'autres mot que les murmures joyeux du vent. Il s'était laissé aller à de vagues pensées légères et douces, des livres de son enfance – il y a bien des siècles – et tant d'autres choses qui lui avait donné des jolis rêves dansants.

Mais il était venu. Sans un bruit, sans un mot. Il l'avait trouvé paisible et sans mot dire, s'était affalé à ses côtés au milieu de toutes ses fleurs mélancoliques et avait posé sa tête contre le sol. Il avait fallu quelques heures à Marco avant qu'il ne lui porte un regard. Sa tête, lourde de songes avait tourné lentement – il s'en souvenait très distinctement, surtout du craquement peu ragoutant qu'avait produit son cou.

Un grand homme, au profil dur. Comme taillé dans le roc et fondu dans la pierre.

Il avait doucement vu l'iris jaune se déplaçait dans son orbite puis se fixait sur lui. Elle l'avait détaillé -il s'était sentit passer sous un scanner – animé d'un étrange sentiment. Marco l'avait considéré une minute ou deux et s'était replongé dans sa contemplation du ciel au couleur de crépuscule – un peu comme maintenant, se dit-il amusé. Un simple homme. Pas de quoi s'affoler s'était-il dit.

Quand la nuit était tombée, l'homme était parti. Cela ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure, il préférait mourir seul de toute façon.

Mais le matin à l'aube, l'homme était revenu. Et comme pour la première, était resté sans mot dire. Et petit à petit, alors qu'il dépérissait lentement, il s'était habitué à la présence silencieuse mais tranquille. C'était agréable. Pas besoin de parler. De se justifier ou de causer de quelques idioties.

Et un jour, un de ces jours où il faisait si sombre qu'il avait l'impression que les ténèbres allaient l'engloutir dans leur douceur, où il sentait son âme jouait au yoyo contre sa poitrine et que son corps craquait doucement face au traitement qu'il s'obligeait, qu'il avait entendu un murmure dans le noir, qu'il avait senti une caresse sur sa nuque blême. Une main qui avait tâté délicatement sa joue rêche. Deux chrysolithes qui avaient accroché ses pupilles céruléennes. Il avait tenté de se débattre. Mais son corps était tellement lourd et fatigué. Il ne pouvait se détacher de l'emprise puissante et inflexible de l'homme. Deux mains s'étaient plaquées sur ses hanches devenues maigres. Deux lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes. Et il s'était fait embrassé avec brutalité et sauvagerie.

Et tout s'était mélangé.

Il s'était juste réveillé dans les bras de son inconnu, une affreuse douleur dans les reins et son corps couvert de suçons en tout genre. Evidemment lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la situation dans laquelle il était, il avait tenté de se dégager. Il avait presque réussi – après quelques torsions dignes d'un ninja, il s'était figée car une main lui avait attrapée la nuque pour le coller contre le torse musclé, il avait été rappelé à l'ordre par une morsure légère mais dominatrice dans le cou. Des heures durant, il avait été cajolé, léché, mordu, embrassé, sur chaque parcelle de son corps sans le moindre espoir de se tirer de l'endroit dans laquelle il s'était coincé.

On pouvait largement appeler ça un viol. Et c'était ça. Un viol*. On l'avait forcé à et il n'avait pas voulu.

Et pourtant alors que les jonquilles agitaient leurs corolles joyeuses, une sensation qu'il n'avait ressentie depuis longtemps s'était rependu en lui. Il savait que commençait une relation de cette façon, n'était pas la meilleure chose du monde mais ce fut assez spécial.

L'autre était muet. Il ne le découvrit que plus tard, comme des bien des choses. Avec le recul, leur romance folâtre n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Ils se voyaient et parlaient à l'aide de mains et de baisers. Ils s'aimaient à la South Blue comme on disait. L'autre l'avait forcé à manger, à s'alimenter, à boire et même, il l'avait fait voler à nouveau.

C'était un petit prince muet. Il venait le voir car il était son seul moyen d'accéder à une autre vie. A s'échapper de la rutine, à voir le monde sous un autre angle. Il voyageait beaucoup, se fondant facilement dans le masse avec son profil rugueux et dur le faisant facilement ressembler à un paysan comme on dit. Il était un jour tombé sur cette île pleine de fleurs et il était tombé sur lui.

Un jour, il lui avait dit – à travers des milliers de gestes -que son rêve le plus cher était de toucher les cieux. Alors il l'avait fait voler si haut qu'il avait presque pu effleurer les étoiles.

Mais un soir, il lui avait dit – à l'aide de mains et de signes :

 **\- Je pars. M'accompagnes-tu ?**

Et il l'avait suivi c'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. La possibilité de partir avec son amour, l'enchantait presque. Le soir, dans le champ de jonquilles, plus personnes touchât de corolles dorées par le soleil. Non, ils y revinrent régulièrement pour contempler leurs débuts mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

Ils habitèrent dans une maison à l'orée du champ et vécurent une douce idylle. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de faire un tour dans les airs, des villageois créchant dans un coin voisin, les virent, et les prirent pour cible.

 **\- Un démon !**

 **\- Et lui, alors c'est qui ?**

\- ' **Tendez ! Mais c'est pas le prince !?**

 **\- Un suppôt de Satan tu veux dire !**

 **\- Ouais ! Si ce prince de mon cul cet enfoiré fricote avec les démons, j'préfère créer une démocratie !**

 **\- C'est quoi une démocratie ?**

 **\- Euuuh… Sais pas. Mais de toute façon on s'en fout ! Brûler-le !**

Et _ils_ l'avaient tué. _Ils_ lui avaient transpercé le dos et il était tombé. Comme une jonquille coupée.

Un long soupir s'échappa.

Le ciel jouait à l'aquarelle, d'une jolie inconstance, se mélangeant entre des nuances de violets et de blancs cotons, entre les différentes tonalités de ce début de soirée. Il avait plu quelques heures auparavant et une odeur mouillée flottait dans l'air, se mélangeant avec les senteurs des plantes, lavées de frais.

Oui, c'était cela, tout était lavé de frais. Les arbres. Les fleurs. La nature. Cette falaise au bord du gouffre – de l'océan.

C'était le crépuscule. Une aube inversée baignant la falaise. Un doux moment en somme…

En bref, c'était un beau temps pour mourir.

Mais voilà il avait un problème. Depuis… oh et bien, au moins cinq bonnes minutes, une gamine le fixait, les fesses confortablement calées dans les interstices d'un roc en pierre ponce. Oh le fait qu'elle est choisie celui-là de rocher plutôt qu'un autre n'était pas étonnant, les autres galets faisaient horriblement mal au fessier, mais plutôt le fait que faisait une si petite enfant sur la Calm Belt ?

Une petite mine aux yeux bleus le contemplait de son perchoir. Elle ne lui disait rien cette petite mine aux yeux bleus mais il avait l'intime sentiment que c'était cette frimousse qui attendait que son corps se jette dans le vide pour ramassait son âme fumante de pêchés tout en bas.

 **\- Tu es lent. J'sais qu'à cause des siècles à errer, on doit avoir les neurones qui disjonctent, mais quand même ! C'est pas bien compliqué de faire les connexions pour la marche ! Même Izou serait d'accord !**

La bouche de la petite mine s'était entrouverte dans un demis soupir et avait laissé échapper quelques mots. La mort ramena ses genoux contre son torse et pencha la tête sur le côté avec fatalisme.

 **\- Plaît-il ?**

Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure réplique qui soit mais bon, il ne sentait pas d'humeur à faire de la poésie.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je me prépare psychologiquement à passer de l'autre côté,** grogna-t-il avec rhétorique. **Enfin, je suppose. Et toi ? N'as-tu pas des parents pour t'emmener ailleurs que dans mon champ de vision ?**

 **\- Et il te faut autant de temps** – la question était complètement passé à la trappe - **? J'veux dire… hum… tu fais un pas en arrière, tu tombes, c'est finis. Ton fruit du démon se réincarne et c'est tout.**

 **\- On ne dit pas réincarner pour un fruit d-**

 **\- Qu'importe ! Il peut se liquéfier ou même réapparaître quelque part sur la surface de la Terre, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais je t'assure, ce serait vite fait. Tu pourrais même le donner.**

L'engouement dont elle faisait preuve était presque dérangeant. Son malaise se renforça. Il était sur ses gardes depuis qu'il était ici, mais malgré toute ces vigilances, il n'avait pu percevoir une gamine. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et grâce à ce réflexe presque devenu naturel chez lui, lorsqu'il dormait, son Haki s'activa. Il faillit avoir un mouvement de recul mais se retint.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire…!

La mioche avait une présence. Ça, c'était sûr. A travers ses paupières closes, il discernait la forme d'une vipère verdâtre pourvu de deux ailes angéliques recourbaient sur elles-mêmes.

La mort avait un visage de poupée et trouvait qu'il était lent à mourir. Pire, elle semblait se faire profondément chier à attendre qu'il franchisse le pas – les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de la chute dans le vide dans ce gouffre qu'était l'océan.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux céruléens. Vestige d'une lointaine vie.

C'était étrange mais la gamine ressemblait à un de ces personnages qui hantaient les livres pour enfants d'il y a quelques siècles. Peut-être qu'avec un bonnet à plumes sur la tête ou une armes plus petite… un poignard peut-être. Il chassa rapidement ses pensées de son esprit songeant qu'il allait trop loin.

Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et répliqua :

 **\- Je vais mourir, me suicider même pour réchapper à tout ça, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**

La mort eut un petit rire et se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux. La mort avait les yeux bleus. Reflétant le ciel comme une aquarelle.

A sa ceinture, une rapière pendait, retenue par les anses du pantalon en toile.

 _Elle pourfendrait le monde avec elle._

Elle épousseta d'une main son tee-shirt vert – un peu trop grand pour elle -et se leva. Doucement, d'un pas neutre, elle avança pour être juste en face de lui.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment le faire ? Mourir ? Tu as la vie devant toi et ce n'est pas tes blessures qui pourrait t'empêcher de te relever. Il suffirait d'attendre quelques semaines et tu serais à nouveau sur pied. Sans aucun doute. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !**

Marco regarda, étonné, la mine aux yeux bleus. Elle en avait de bonnes la p'tite mine, comme si c'était si simple. Chaque vie, chaque jour, chaque seconde, il se sentait mourir à petit décrépir doucement, se fondre dans le monde – ou l'inverse.

L'inutilité d'une existence dans toute sa splendeur. Tellement inutile qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir son amour. Ses amours.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

\- … **Je suis un oiseau maudit. J'ai vu des âges sans joie, des horreurs qui abâtardit le nom même d'homme, des bêtes en ravageant d'autres pour le plaisir du sang et surtout les humains, vivant tels des déchets, nés dans le seul but d'être tué. J'ai connu des choses dont la cruauté n'est plus prouver. Et j'en ai fait de celles-là. Pourquoi aurais-je le droit de vivre ? Ai-je le droit de vivre ?**

 **\- Non ! C'que tu dis est ridicule. T'es ridicule ! Nan mais sérieux t'as quel âge !? ...Ne répond pas ! Pourquoi voudrais tu cesser de vivre ? Sur cette terre, sur cet océan, n'y a-t 'il plus aucun homme qui mérite de vivre !? Moi, chui une humaine que les dragons célestes ont transformés en Autre. En rien ! On doit tous passer l'arme à gauche parce que tu en as décider ainsi ? Nous tiendrais-tu pour responsables des fautes de nos prédécesseurs ? Je veux vivre pour mon frère ! Pour mon père !**

Il ne disait plus rien. La Mort le sermonnait et lui, ne disait plus rien. Il se sentait comme un enfant – alors que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas avoir plus de 15 ans – à se faire réprimander ainsi. Alors que des deux, c'est lui qui a vu les âges défilés, les hommes se détruisant, se roulant dans leur propre misère, porcs qu'ils étaient.

Bon il devait bien avouer que de base lui aussi un homme et que par principe lu aussi, était comme eux : faible, inutile et influençable. Il le savait. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et d'ailleurs la Mort devait le savoir cette chose bien mieux que lui. Elle était là depuis le commencement.

Et pourtant malgré ces siècles, il le sait, lui a aimé. Trois personnes pour être exact. De ceux qui avaient marqués l'histoire. Trois qu'il avait aimé à perdre la tête. Trois avec qui il aurait renoncé à tout. Même à ces ailes.

Et elles sont toutes les trois mortes. Victimes des hommes. Leur soif de cette bestiale liberté qui différencie à ces yeux les hommes de Ceux-là. De ceux qui ont le cœur brûlant de '' vivre ''…

 **\- Que sais-tu de la vie ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant !**

Et la Mort répondit :

 **\- Et alors !?**

 **\- Comment ça '' et alors '' ? Tu es trop jeune, trop chétive, tu n'as encore rien vécu.**

 **\- Et donc c'est toi, juge divin du temps, qui est à même de définir ce que je suis lors que tu ne me connais que de visage et de mots. C'est tout. Ne soit pas aussi obtus qu'eux. Je vais te dit autre chose…Toi, moi, le monde, autour de nous, rien ne changera jamais ! Quoi que tu fasses ! tu le sais, tu as beau geindre et te plaindre comme un enfant, certaines choses ne changerons jamais. Mais toi, comme moi, comme nous, pouvons au moins une fois faire en sorte de modifier ce monde. A force de brasser de l'air, le vent devient tornade. Même les papillons l'ont compris !**

Il lui lança un regard en biais.

 **\- Pour répondre à ta question…**

 **\- Je sais qu'elle fait souffrir,** coupa-t-il. **Qu'elle donne pour tout reprendre. Que nous ne sommes que ses pantins de chairs, attachés à des fils que l'on appelle destin, jouant et pirouettant dans un théâtre fait de cadavres.**

 **\- Nan, mais quel mélodrame !**

La petite mine de la mort prit un air pensif et les yeux bleus se perdirent dans l'aquarelle du ciel. De là où il était, il avait l'impression que les deux se mélangeaient. En fait, la petite n'avait les yeux bleus mais des yeux ciel. Ils reflétaient l'azuré. Comme un kaléidoscope.

 **\- Mais je sais aussi que je suis un mauvais acteur… alors je préfère improviser sur le tas. Tu sais, avant j'avais un** _ **ami**_ **et lui, il ne retenait rien et il s'emmêlait avec les fils. Il m'a donné de l'espoir, un rêve, de l'espoir ! Il pensait qu'on pourrait échapper à cette vie. A ce que la naissance nous avait offert comme un dut. Mais il est parti. On me l'a retiré. Et comme à chaque fois, que je trouve au bord du gouffre, y a quelqu'un qui intervient pour une raison que je ne comprends pas. Mais cette fois, je préfère me suicider pour m'échapper à ce destin ! Oui sans aucun doute, je préférais être libre.**

Des larmes perlèrent les yeux céruléens.

 _ **\- Tu préférais ?**_ **Serait-ce de l'imparfait que j'entends là,** fit-elle en imitant l'accent raffiné d'un autre. **Tu as renoncé ? c'est une blague ? Izou t'entendrais qu'il te foutrait des coups d'éventail sur le museau ! On n'utilise pas l'imparfait pour parler de quelque chose qui devrait être considérait comme un acquis ! Izou et la Reine le disent toujours ! Et la Reine, il a toujours raison. Et Izou aussi de toute façon ! Tu sais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je t'en prie, dit moi tout à propos de cette reine au masculin~**

Elle lève la main, doigt vers le ciel et air décidé imprimé sur la face et :

 **\- Parce qu'Izou a** _ **toujours**_ **raison. C'est aussi simple que ça, s'pèce d'ananas défraîchis !**

Ils se dévisagèrent. Peter Pan marin contre Phénix millénaires. Enfant refusant de grandir, coincé entre deux âges, bloqué entre deux mondes et hommes ayant milles fois fait son temps.

L'androgyne et l'oiseau.

Et il demanda :

 **\- Et finalement, qui es-tu ?**

 **\- J'm'appelle Haruta, j'ai 17 ans. Mon Aniki se nomme Izou, mon Chichi, c'est Barbe Blanche, je suis une pirate. Et toi, Ananas, t'es qui ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Marco, j'ai quelque chose comme 806 ans. Mon ancien amour est mort, je suis un phénix et j'aime les jonquilles.**

Il s'était peut-être trompé tout à l'heure. Peut-être pas le crépuscule mais peut-être l'aube.

 **\- Mon Papa, tu sais, il veut une famille, une** _ **très**_ _ **grande**_ **famille mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup mais franchement ce serait cool de t'avoir.**

\- … **Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance, enfant ?**

La petite fronça le nez à l'insulte à peine dissimulée et grogna de mécontentement.

 **\- Oh c'est bon, arrête avec ça, l'Phenix ! Je ne suis pas si jeune ! J'te- Aie !**

Un éventail pourpre s'était abattu sur le crâne de la jeune androgyne. A ces côtés comme sorti de nulle part, un jeune homme venait de paraître derrière lui. Un pantalon lissait ses jambes interminables, ses cheveux coulaient avec délicatesse jusqu'à ses reins, une petite pipe en bois de cerisier était pincée entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme était gigantesque, presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il posa sa main sur le crâne couvert de mèches auburn de l'androgyne.

 **\- Haru', arrête de parler mal. Veuillez l'excuser de son impolitesse. Je me prénomme Izou Slythérin. Et l'enfant qui parle mal, c'est Haruta Roserade.**

 **\- Raaaah, Nini ! t'es** **ch-** regard noir - **hum énervant. J'étais sur un super monologue mélodramatique trop classe et toi tu me coupes comme ça ! Et de toute façon, c'est moi qui propose donc c'est moi qui prend le risque de te faire confiance. Ouais après tout, un utilisateur de fruit du démon à demis suicidaire si j'en juge par le fait que tu sois à demis suicidaire… c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiétait tu ne crois pas … ? Mais j'ai décidé de te faire confiance ! …Alors tu me suis ?**

Oui, la Mort a un visage de poupée, le trouve chiant à mourir, aime la vie, danser au fil du danger, une rapière à la main et a les yeux qui reflètent le ciel comme une aquarelle. Elle a un grand frère un peu chiant sur la politesse et des manières de brutes.

Mais il lui tendit quand même la main.

Vous avez aimé ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.


End file.
